


Giving Up Slowly

by Metaphorical_Tables



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "and the villain gets their memories back but pretends not to bc its nice here", "heros find amnesiac villain and take care of them", "then smth happens and the villain has to use Evil Skills to protect new family", Amnesia, Error eats glass, Fluff, Geno/Error - Freeform, I made no attempt to make this good, M/M, a very weird slice of life, and lots of other stuff but thats my fav, hot take: top Geno, i just write what comes and post it with no edits, its that, taking self-cest to a new even weirder level, trope?, very short plot, with eventual, y'know the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaphorical_Tables/pseuds/Metaphorical_Tables
Summary: The adventures of Geno, Reaper, and an amnesiac Error.Humor, angst, romance...?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), eventual reaper/geno/error
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Giving Up Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> haha im back fuckers

"Reaper, why is the Destroyer on our couch?"

A very beat up, very unconscious destroyer. Geno had only ever seen Error once before now, and he'd been much more threatening awake.

"I panicked." Reaper made a helpless sort of gesture. "He fell out of a portal directly on top of me, and he didn't die, so I just… brought him home?"

The obvious course of action was to call Ink. His enemy (and weird obsession) his problem. But then he would have to interact with Ink.

Geno really did not like Ink. 

Alternatively, they could just get rid of him. Whether that meant actually killing him or just dumping him in an AU somewhere, he wouldn't be their problem anymore.

But people who Reaper could touch without killing them were rare, and his softy of a husband was probably already attached.

Geno sighed, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, okay. Destroyer, in our living room. What are we going to do with him?"

The answer to that was apparently "take care of a comatose skeleton for two weeks" because Error was way more injured than either of them thought. They were debating asking Life to help when the skeleton in question finally woke up.

Without any of his memories.

"He has  _ amnesia?! _ " Geno whisper shouted, just outside the door to the room they'd put Error in.

"I mean," Reaper said quietly, "he  _ did _ have a pretty bad head injury."

" _ That's not how it works!" _ Geno waved his hands, still technically whispering. " _ We're skeletons! We don't have brains!" _

"Actually, I heard Horror Sanses have memory problems so I think it depends on the AU." Reaper shook his head. "Anyway that's not important. He doesn't remember anything, so he's not exactly dangerous any more. Can we keep him?"

Oh god, not the puppy eyes. Rational, Geno, be rational. "How do we know he isn't lying? Memory loss is pretty easy to fake."

"I don't think he's really the kind of person to do that, honestly. From what I've gathered from Ink's weird rants," (ah yes, the very reason Geno avoided the artist so ardently) "Error's a pretty straight forward guy. Unpredictable, on account of the insanity, but honest. Besides, we've got the anti-magic cuffs on him, so it's not like he can do much."

That was actually a pretty good argument. And Reaper looked so hopeful…!

"Ugh, fine." Geno rolled his eyelight. "We can keep him. But only if he's not dangerous!"

"Haha, you're such a tsundere Geno~!"

Error with no memories was  _ not _ dangerous. He was, point of fact, kind of adorable.

He also had a tendency to eat things that should not be eaten. (RIP Reaper's silverware.)

"Is there anything you  _ can't _ eat?" Reaper asked.

" **How aM I sUpPOsed To knOW?** " Error said, " **EvERytHing i rEmembER eATIng YOu've bEeN herE fOr.** "

"Does silverware… taste good?" Whatever Geno was expecting from housing an amnesiac destroyer, this conversation was not it.

But he  _ really wanted to know. _

Error shrugged. " **It'S nOT Bad? MeTAlLiC, oBVIousLy, BUt iT's kinD of bLAnD. my fAvORite TAstE so faR wAs THe coCOa.** "

Reaper and Geno looked at each other, and with married-people-telepathy, came to the same conclusion. They nodded, and looked back at Error.

"This calls for extensive testing." Geno deadpanned.

Perhaps not the best phrasing, as Error looked apprehensively between the two of them.

"We gotta find your favorite food!" Reaper practically sparkled. He always got excited over the weirdest things. Apparently feeding stuff to someone like a garbage disposal was one of them.

They gathered a selection of snacks from the kitchen, as well as a couple of anything they could afford to lose a few of.

Error liked the cookies, marbles, pretzels, and charcoal sticks; disliked the chalk, scrap fabric, soda, yogurt, and feathers; and was neutral towards sticks, crackers, cereal, milk, hummus, rocks, hot sauce, ceramic, and ketchup.

( _ “He’s a Sans, what kind of Sans doesn’t like ketchup?!” _

_ “Most of us that aren’t directly based on Classic, love.” _ )

The highlight of the whole experience was when they gave Error a chocolate bar. He took a single bite (without removing the wrapper) and his eyes  _ sparkled. _ He gave a happy little hum, and Geno nearly exploded from cuteness overload.

He and Reaper looked at each other.

_ Oh no, _ they both thought.  _ He’s cute. _

**Author's Note:**

> All titles are from "Be My Escape" by Relient K


End file.
